


Pieces

by a_written_dream



Series: You & I to the End of the Line [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Any fandom - Freeform, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Notebooks, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Inspired by Music, M/M, No Fandom - Freeform, Pieces, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Red - Freeform, notes to Steve, romantic, romantic/platonic, to steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_written_dream/pseuds/a_written_dream
Summary: Bucky Barnes finds his missing pieces.Inspired by: Pieces by Red[Can be read with any/no fandom and any/no relationship in mind]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [ this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Uw8mIcQJn8)

I don’t want to burden you with me. So here I am, a thousands miles away. I’m a broken mess, only scattered pieces of who I used to be. I don’t want you to have to see that. I want you to keep the memory of who I was then, without having it tainted by who I am now. I want to come back to you once I am whole again, or at least when I’m no longer a mess of scattered memories and haunted dreams. I want to return to you as a man, rather than the shell of the man I currently am.

I’ve tried to get the missing pieces back, I really have. But it seems I can’t find the right ones. I have been looking for a long time now, and every time I think I’ve found a piece of me, it doesn’t fit right. I thought I could find the pieces I was missing on my own, but I no longer believe they exist on this earth. I think that perhaps they disappeared along with all that I lost.

And then I see you. I see that face of yours I recognised through the haze, and suddenly I know why I couldn’t find the missing pieces. They aren’t out in the world where I can find them myself; they’re with you. And though I don’t want to burden you with me, you say my name like it’s a prayer, and I know I can’t leave you again. So I come to you in pieces, carrying with me the scattered memories I have, so that you can fill in the holes and make me more than a shell.

Although time has made me come undone, you fit me back together as if I were a puzzle and you had all the pieces. Though you might not know exactly where they fit, and neither do I, we help each other slot me back together. I just hope we manage to fill the holes within you while we fill the ones in me.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is _always_ welcome!


End file.
